


All That I'm Living For

by DontRememberMe



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Depression, EdwardXBella, F/M, Sadistic Edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and her life falls apart without him. What happens when he makes a re-appearance but he's changed?...





	1. Another Night.

The dark night settled on to the forest grounds, making the last of the sunset fade away completely. Bella watched as the last part of the clouded sun disappear, she missed its warmth from her home but that was nothing compared to missing Edward when he left before her eyes as if by magic. She told herself that he was never an illusion as she questioned her very sanity as to if he was ever real, lifes only illusion was innocence, so she knew he had to be. The only thing that reminded her of his realness was the pain he left her when he ripped her heart out, that always reminded her that he wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Nothing imaginary could ever cause this much pain and mental breakdowns.

Why did you have to go?...

That was the only thing she ever thought about, she ignored her health for weeks as the question played in her mind repeatedly like a broken record. She had lost so much weight...

She walked around the forest every night at the same time, at the same spot he left her, hoping that she would see some sort of glimpse of him. Every night she hoped for the same result, every night she was left disappointed and unconscious on the forest floor, speaking to no one but to the bitterness of the night air as its coldness nipped at her fragile skin.

It was then she collapsed on top of dying leaves as she did every night since he left. She fell to her knees and the rest of her weak body soon crashed after them, her fragile frame being so easily manipulated by the wind.

"If I only knew how to pull myself apart..." She whispered as her words echoed around the trees, tears stinging her lifeless brown eyes

Then she heard movement, she tried to hold herself up with thin and shaking arms that could barley hold anything, let alone herself. Her eyes grew wide as she seen a figure staring back at her, she felt like she was a hunted deer caught in headlights. His stare seemed to swallow her whole as neither of them moved a muscle.

"Isabella..."

She heard her name being called into the dark from the figure, a tone so sadistic and threatening that it seemed to wash over her and invite her in. how did he know her name?


	2. Long Lost Words Whisper Slowly.

She froze, her brown eyes wide. She didn't dare to move or breathe. She heard footsteps walk closer to her slowly. The figure was being careful, cautious. Not wanting to startle its pray more. The figure had the advantage of the dark, and she knew it.

"Who... Who are you?..." She said, threat trying to spread through her tone

"You should have figured it out by now Isabella..." The figure smiled, the whiteness of their teeth piercing through the dark

She paused, she looked to the broken leaves as she figured it out. She looked up slowly.

"E-Edward?..." She gasped

With her realization, a frail hand clutched her chest where her broken heart lied. Its slowed down beats skipped a few and turned into more rapid ones. Could it really be him? She still didn't dare to breathe in case he would vanish again.

The figure took another few slow few steps and revealed himself in the moonlight that made a patch of the dark wilderness visible. His marble-like skin shined slightly, showing his perfect figure. His skin was like tiny diamonds reflecting the moon itself and his messy auburn hair was made more bronze in the moons light. His eyes were a dark golden, darker than honey. Defiantly a shade or two darker than she remembered. He smiled again, the moonlight perfectly captivating the whiteness of this teeth while they captivated Bella herself. He was just like she remembered him, almost...

"The life that flows inside of you burns inside of me Isabella..."

He spoke slowly, making sure his words were swimming through her ears. Want dripping off of every part. He walked closer to her.

"W-What?..."

She was confused, what was he saying? His words ran over and over again in her mind, his voice almost putting her into a trance.

"You... You left... Me..."

She finally spoke, her words hurt her more as it left her lips. She looked down as the last part of it left her mouth. She swallowed hard, a burning in her throat rising as she held back tears. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to tell herself that this was just another one of her illusions of him. She seen him everywhere after he left Forks. It took a tool on her as the false visions of him claimed most of her sanity.

"Everything I've did, I've did for you Love... To make everything better... But I'm back now, I'll never leave you again..."

He purred, his tone was cold and menacing, laced with false remorse. Things that Bella noticed but ignored. She didn't care, she had what was her life back. Maybe he was just emotionally exhausted. She opened her eyes too look at him again, maybe he was real. Maybe he had come back for her. The ends of her lips curled ever so slightly to form the weakest of genuine smiles. Something she hadn't done for months. A single tear that reflected beautifully haunting moonlight ran down her tired face. She attempted to make her weak body rise. She moved slowly. Edward tilted his head as his eyes ran up and down her figure. He had seen what he had done to her due to his departure. One half of his lips curved into a slight and devious smile. He had more of a hold on her than he thought.

Bella gave all of her best efforts into standing up from the dying leaves, her legs shaking as they tried to support the weight of her. She continued to smile as another tear ran down her face. She took a few more steps closer to her love, she was about to fall as her legs shook more and more violently. When was the last time she ate? Edward used his vampire speed to catch her before she could fall again. She turned her head to look at him as he held her in his arms and smiled slightly. His lips smiled to her crookedly. Brown eyes scanned dark golden ones carefully before they closed and her weak smiled vanished. Her body went limp as her face was lifeless. Edwards eye twitched as he heard her breathing come to an end. His lips turned into a slight smile as he came closer to her neck to take in her scent. He placed his lips on her throat, kissing it and feeling its warmth fade away. He clenched his teeth before moving to the side of her neck and started sinking his razor sharp teeth into her. Bellas thin fingers twitched slightly before her hands turned into fists as she felt a burning sensation begin in her neck, its fire spreading slowly to the rest of her body, bringing her back to life. She shot up and gasped, oxygen refilling her burning lungs. Her lifeless eyes re-opened, desperately searching for the cause of the burning. Her skin stretched over her already-bony knuckles and fingers, making them appear even more paler. Edward swallowed a gulp of her blood that had always singed to him, its song even stronger to the way he had changed. He removed his teeth from her and licked the blood from his lips and gulped again, enjoying the leftovers, and swallowing a little drip of his venom in the process. He carried her bridal style into the darker regions of the forest as she writhed in pain at the burning sensation that was taking place inside of her.


	3. Whispers In The Dark.

Edward opened the large glass door to the Cullen household to find it vacant, just as he expected. He knew it would be, the rest of the Cullen Clan had no idea of his actual whereabouts. He also knew that the rest of his family thought that he was still in Brazil after they fled from Forks. He paused as he took a moment to smile in the darkness of his home. Bella was emitting cries of pain and suffering, now she felt his venom pulsating through her entire being, engulfing pain spreading right through her. She clutched her head as it pounded and rang through her ears. The venom was changing her body subtly, though it was not unnoticeable... It filled out her weak body that was nothing but bones, making it become more slender, but the pain was all the very same. Edward began to recognize the way Bella used to look and realized how big of an impact his leaving actually made on her. Her body was no longer anorexic and unhealthy. He smiled cruelly as he watched her bones become out of sight from her skin, the way it was before he left. The venom, now working on its perfecting image, began to alter Bellas skin. Making it paler and and smooth than it originally was as most of the blood drained from her system, although some of it would stay. That's how newborns get their new found strength. Bella would be stronger than Edward till the last of her human blood leaves her tissue, and only then, would they be evenly matched. Edward knew this and knew he would have to take precautions.

He began to run up the stairs at vampire speed, still carrying Bella in his arms. They got to his bedroom in 0.2 seconds. He stood at the side of his bed, that he added in his room for this specific purpose, and gently laid Bella down. She curled up in a ball, the pain still unbearing. She clutched the crimson silk sheets as she began to sweat. Edward gave another devious smile.

"Don't worry Isabella..." He whispered as she keeled to her side "It'll be all over soon and you'll be a monster like me..."

Edwards teeth gleamed as he smiled at her writhing in pain, everything would be worth it in due time. He would have his mate back and she would roam the earth like a Queen by his side forever. He left her to enter is black tiled on suite bathroom, Bella heard the running of water before the piercing sound of her burning pain filled her ears, making her wince at the sound once again. Before she knew it, Edward was back at her side with a small wet towel that he folded neatly and placed on her sweat covered forehead. It soothed the fire within her gently, but only slightly. The pain was still consuming her as she struggled through her journey into the next life.


End file.
